grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Samsara
Samsara, also known as Zen (with a quest calling him Cuatal but likely a miscoding), is the boss of the Temple of Cuatal, and the God of Circulation and controlling Light. He is the largest boss in Grand Chase so far. First, Samsara's voice calls to the Chase in Kastulle Ruins, requesting their help. Lenasien and Octus mention him as a "Virtuous Man" who instructed the gatekeepers to greet the Chase as they enter Xenia. When the group arrives at the Temple, his "voice" starts requesting their aid, as a Dark Force that corrupted his followers, which are attacking him. The Grand Chase thought it was a trap, but insist on helping. Before reaching him, they meet Amy, one of his followers, trying to flee. Afterward, his (corrupt) loyalist, Vanessa blocks the way, saying that Samsara is preparing a sort of "ceremony" (which is an obvious lie), and cannot be disturbed. After getting her senses back, she then requests that they help Samsara immediately. Upon reaching the Temple's summit, Samsara is encountered, half-possessed, and confronted by a Fanatic Shield Soldier and a Fanatic Bomb Soldier. He unleashes a powerful kick, killing them both (while Arme comments on it). The massive God then turns his attention to the Grand Chase, threatening to destroy them, showing that he is fully possessed. After destroy his "shackles" held by the Darkness, he thanks them with a story: There were 6 Elements: Circulation, Flames, Judgment, Destruction, Life, and Ascendancy, each withholding the "peace" of the entire world. However, the Ascendant fraction rose in power, and destroyed the balance with corruption, causing all the other deities to fall beneath it's might. He states that using the other 5 Deity Orbs to counteract the Dark Orb is the only way to defeat Ascendancy. He offers them the Orb of Cycles, and allows Amy to join the Grand Chase. During the events on Valstrath, just before Ashtaroth eliminates the Grand Chase, Vanessa mentions Samsara sensing danger ahead of them and sent her for support. Samsara is the holder of the Orb of Cycles. Attacks If the player is in front of Samsara near his upper body, he may attempt to punch them, or if they are near his lower body, he will attempt to kick them, both sending the player to the other side of the room. He can also do a jump attack, in which he targets a player, and if hit, the player can take a large amount of damage. It can be avoided by moving out of the location of his descent. Another attack Samsara has is a series of blue projectiles that shoot out in numerous directions, but requires a couple seconds of charging. Samsara also has two Danger moves. He can also casts a fireball that will cause a giant pillar of fire at the designated area. Because Samsara is a God of incredible size, he is unaffected by any status changes, like freezing and petrify, and cannot be knocked back or knocked down. Also, he has already in himself the Arrow Defense property, greatly decreasing the arrow damage done by Lire. However, he'll start receiving normal damage while performing his attacks. Samsara's appearance changes to reflect the health he has lost (removal of mask, appearance of cloak & emblem). Trivia *This is the only deity that doesn't have minions protecting him during his battle. However, two corrupt Fanatics are confronting him, but are defeated by their original Master. *Samsara is currently the largest boss, but he isn't the largest out of all the beings. The Ancient Giant is actually twice Samsara's size. *Samsara is most likely named after the cycle of birth, life, death and rebirth in Indian religions. The sanskrit name is called Saṃsāra. *In the Manhwa, Samsara is depicted even without his mask, although in the game he never appears without it. *Samsara is one of two of the Xenian Deities who has an armor set based after him, the other being Thanatos. However, the Samsara set was cut out from the Shop in Grand Chase Chaos Update and was only sold in Season 3. *In the Brazillian server, Samsara is called Deus da Luz, which translates to God of Light. *In the Philippines server, Samsara is named as Zen, and is labeled as the God of Origins.. Category:Bosses and Enemies Category:Characters Category:Story